


Final Fantasy XV NSFW Week

by Larkawolfgirl



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, One Shot Collection, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Sex in a Car, Wedding Night, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 00:11:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12693048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/Larkawolfgirl
Summary: Day 1: Mutual Masturbation (Promptis)Day 2: In the Car (Ignoct)Day 3: Wedding Night (Chocobros)





	1. Mutual Masturbation: Promptis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally wrote this quickly just now. I kind of forgot this week was coming up, so I'm not sure how many of these I'll be able to churn out.

It began during a movie. Ever quick to embarrass, Prompto couldn’t help giving his best friend sideway glances to check his expression when the sex scene began. While Prompto’s could feel a blush coming on and his breath increasing, Noctis seemed completely composed. Of course, he probably knew this scene was coming, unlike Prompto, since he was the one to pick the movie. But then the scene escalated to the point that Prompto clamped his eyes shut with an exclamation of, “What the hell, dude?”

“What?” Noctis asked, in a failed attempt to play dumb.

“Why are we watching porn?” Prompto stammered out, now watching the scene through the cracks of his fingers.

Noctis shrugged. “Felt like it.”

Was he overreacting? Sure, it wasn’t his first time watching porn, but it was weird to watch porn with your friends, right? Especially when they were seated so close together on a tiny couch. He could feel Noctis’ eyes on him as well as his leg pressed up against his.

Shit. This was really starting to affect him.

“Uh…” How long would he be able to hide how turned on he was? “Aren’t you embarrassed?”

“Why would I be?”

Oh my gods! How could he be so calm? Was he not turned on by the massive breasts pressed against the screen? Curious, he glanced down at his friend’s crotch. Big mistake! Huge, actually. Yes, he was definitely feeling it as well.

Worse, when he looked up again, Noctis was smirking at him. He was caught red handed.

“Don’t mind me. Keep watching.”

Prompto gulped. He did not seem to be talking about the porn. “I—” He really didn’t have an excuse for himself. Bro, I’ve had the biggest crush on you since we were kids, so ya know, I’m not a creeper or anything. Yeah, that would go over well.

But Noctis wasn’t waiting for an excuse. His own eyes fell to Prompto’s own crotch. “Want a hand?” he asked.

Okay, Prompto was dreaming. He had to be dreaming. Friends don’t just offer to feel each other up. Do they? He didn’t have much experience with friends, but he didn’t think they did. But, ya know, if it was a dream then why not give it all it’s worth?

Dazed, he nodded.

Noctis wasted no time in undoing his pants and touching him. Immediate electricity ran through Prompto.

Noctis smirked at Prompto’s hazy expression. “Just gonna sit there? Or you gonna help me out?”

Dear, gods, this wasn’t a dream, was it? It was too beautiful to be a dream.

“Oh, yeah,” he rushed out. Okay, he needed to calm down. He was just gonna give him a hand job, no big deal. Just give his crush a hand job. With his own hand.

Yep, no big deal at all.

He sucked a huge breath in through his nose, trying hard to push back the euphoria of feeling Noctis’ hand on him as he undid Noctis’ own pants. He hesitated to pull his cock out of his underwear, staring for a long moment at the beauty of it. He was only broken out of his reverie by Noctis leaning in to bite his ear.

“Afraid I’ll bite?”

Astrals! He hoped so!

Forcing out a chuckle, he took his cock in hand. It was thicker and hotter to the touch than his own, and gods it felt right. He could probably die happy feeling up that cock.

Noctis released a pleasant hum at the contact, apparently pleased now to really get into it. His grip tightened and he worked a bit faster along his length. A chocked sob bubbled up in Prompto’s throat when he ran a nail gently into his slit.

Prompto’s own hand fumbled. Noctis was stroking him differently than he did himself, and he was lost in thought about if he should imitate him or not. What resulted was an inconsistent pace with varying degrees of pressure as he went back and forth.

Still, Noctis seemed to be enjoying it. “This is so much better than I imagined.”

Prompto’s ears warmed. “You imagined this?” he squeaked.

“Fuck, yes,” he said breathlessly.

Prompto was about to explode in 3…2…1. “Are you shitting me?”

Noctis chuckled. “Why do you seem so surprised?”

Prompto moaned before answering. “B—because I’ve had a crush on you for years.”

“Fuck.” Noctis shuddered. “Are you telling me we could have been doing this for years?”

“Uh…” Maybe this really was just a dream. “Yes?”

Then Noctis was kissing him and he was once again sure this was reality because dreams could not be this vivid. His free hand clutched at Noctis’ shoulder as his cock twitched into Noctis’ hand. He was gonna literally explode at this rate.

But, he guessed Noctis was hoping that. _He_ definitely was.

Noctis nibbled at his bottom lip and Prompto was done for. Shooting his load, he slumped into Noctis, his hand still working over Noctis’ glorious length. Now he could really feel how it twitched in his hand and he gave a tired smile against Noctis’ shoulder blade.

“Are you close, too?” he asked.

Noctis moaned into his hair in answer. Only a handful of strokes later, hot cum spilled over Prompto’s hand and chest. They probably should have taken their shirts off, but what was done was done.

They were both quiet for a while, just holding onto each other as moans and squelching noises continued to come from the tv.

Prompto was the first to break the silence with a chuckle. “It sounds so fake, doesn’t it?”

Noctis smiled against his scalp. “Yeah. You sound much better.”

Prompto was caught between burying his face in the couch cushions or teasing his friend back. He chose the latter. “Heh, you look much better.”

“Than you? Never.”

“Dude,” he whined. Talk about pickup lines. Post-sex lines? Either way, he was glad his reddened face was hidden.

“Hey, I mean it. You’re really attractive.”

Seriously? Noctis was pretty much everyone’s dream hunk, not just his. “You’re just trying to butter me up.”

“Naw, you’ve got these adorable freckles.” Noctis pushed him away from him so he could kiss at the freckles on his face. It tickled, and soon Prompto was bent over laughing.

“Yeah, but you’ve got that dark and handsome thing going for ya.”

“And you’ve got adorable chocobutt hair.”

“And you’ve got that low voice and brooding eyes.”

“And you’ve got that whiny tone and body fit for women’s clothes.”

Prompto raised his head.

“Sorry,” Noctis said, looking down, “I shouldn’t have said that.”

Prompto gripped both his shoulders. “Did you mean it? You want to see me crossdressed?”

“Well, yeah, but—”

Prompto cut him off with a squeal. “Oh my gods! I’ve died and gone to heaven, haven’t I?”

Noctis’s brow furrowed. “You want to dress up as a woman?”

“For you? Hells to the yeah! I’ve had like so many fantasies of you eating me out in panties.”

Noctis slumped back on a couch. He was silent for a long time.

A little worried, Prompto waved his hand in front of his face. “You okay?”

“Yeah. That’s just a beautiful imagine playing in my head.”

Embarrassment chose to kick in once again, and Prompto scooted back the tiniest bit the couch allowed. “Yeah…” he said quietly. “We should do that sometime.”

“How about next time?”

Prompto may or may not have squealed like a girl since the woman in the porno chose that exact moment to scream in orgasm.


	2. In the Car: Ignoct

Noctis pulled over at the peak of the hill. The sun was just beginning to set, painting the sky a glorious rainbow of reds, oranges, and pinks. He sighed contentedly. “Isn’t this so romantic, Iggy?”

“Why yes. This was a fine choice of location.”

Noctis’ mouth turned down. “Aren’t you gonna say you love me?”

Ignis heaved a sigh. “We have talked about this—”

“No, you imposed restrictions on me and I listened. Don’t I deserve a reward?”

“I am your advisor.”

“So? I don’t care about any of that. Come on, Iggy. Please,” he whined. “I’m old enough now and we’re out here where no one is likely to see.”

“Do you truly want to lose your virginity in the backseat of your car?”

Not really, he doubted it would be comfortable. “I don’t care. You can wine and dine me in some hotel or something later. Haven’t I waited long enough?” For all that he and Gladio and his father called him a brat, he had been good and patient up till now.

Ignis chuckled. “Honestly, you act as if waiting is the end of the world.”

Because it was. At least a small, immediate one. Couldn’t you die of blue balls? He thought he’d read that somewhere.

“You seem to think this has been affecting you alone.”

Noctis’ breath caught. He knew Ignis had accepted his feelings, but to think Ignis had also been thinking about him. No doubt touching himself while thinking about him. Probably—his thoughts were cut off by Ignis leaning across the gear shift to kiss him.

Noctis melted into the touch. He pushed forward, annoyed when the gear shift blocked his way. Pulling back just slightly, he asked, “Backseat?”

Ignis chuckled, cupping his cheek. “You truly are eager.”

Noctis shivered slightly under his loving gaze before nodding. “I want to feel you, Iggy. I want to touch you.”

Ignis placed a finger to his lips, silencing him. He kissed him again, then whispered, “Back, then.”

Noctis didn’t need to be told twice. He nearly tripped when he exited the car to get into the back. Ignis was slower and more graceful, but once he closed the door behind him, he met Noctis’ eyes with an eager expression.

His hand cupped Noctis’ face again, fingers roaming delicately over his skin. “You have no idea how long I have wanted you. His Majesty might have commissioned me for my role, but I am forever yours, Noct.”

Gooseflesh spread over Noctis’ skin. What could he possibly say to match that? “I…” He swallowed. “I love you, too.” As lame as it sounded to Noctis, Ignis’ face broke into the epitome of joy.

“And I you.” He pressed their foreheads together. The hand not on Noctis’ face found his shoulder and trailed down his arm and side. “Would it be alright for me to make love to you?”

“Do you need to ask?”

“It is only proper.”

Noctis couldn’t help smiling. Ignis was a gentleman to the end. “Yes, Specs, I’m dying here.”

Without preamble, Ignis’ hand fell onto his crotch. “You seem fine to me.” He rubbed along his length. “I think we have some work to do.”

Oh, gods. Noctis could have passed out from that alone. “Clothes, now.”

Ignis smirked, working off his jacket and suspenders. “Do you need a hand?”

Noctis was staring, but he gave a shake of the head. “Naw, I’m capable.” He didn’t need Ignis to think he was as helpless now as he was in the kitchen.

He pulled his t-shirt off in one motion. Ignis was already down to his boxers by the time he was onto his pants. Now Ignis was the one staring. Noctis’ fingers fumbled a bit, but he managed to tug them off.

Ignis raised an eyebrow. “And now?”

He wasn’t sure if he was teasing him or not. “Uh…”

“We could simply jerk each other off, if that is more comfortable.”

That would be nice, but Noctis had waited so long for this. He wanted more, he just wasn’t sure exactly how to do it. “No, I want to go all the way.”

“Alright. Then, we are left with two options. One, I top you, or two, you top me. I am impartial. The former may prove uncomfortable for you, but I am certain my skills can make up for that. The latter will certainly be easier for you, but it will be a slower process.”

That was all he needed to hear. The quicker the better. Leave it to Ignis to think everything through. “You can top.”

Ignis looked surprised by his hasty reply. “Have you thought this through, Noct? Your body will literally be stretching around my dick.”

Okay, that did sound a little intimidating, but Ignis said he was skilled. Besides, sex had to be pleasurable or else people wouldn’t do it. He was sure he’d be fine. “Yeah. Now, can we get a move on?”

Ignis shook his head fondly. “Let’s see. Perhaps the best way then will be for you to ride me. There isn’t much room, but you should manage if you keep your head down. You will have do the work, but you will also be able to set the pace.”

“Sounds good to me.” Noctis straddled his lap, kissing him to cut off his stream of plans. He rocked his hips forward, gasping when his semi-erect dick hit Ignis’ fuller erection. He did it again, reveling in the spark of sensation it sent through his lower torso.

Ignis leaned down to pull out a bottle and a condom from his pants pocket. He poured some of the liquid onto his hand before tossing the bottle and condom on the seat beside them. His hand snaked its way into Noctis’ boxers. His fingers were cool and velvety as they ran over his ass hole. It was weird and Noctis squirmed.

Ignis brought his other hand to Noctis’ lower back comfortingly. “I’m sorry, love. Please just deal with it.”

His tone sent shivers down Noctis’ spine. He would probably give into anything asked of him in that tone.

Ignis’ finger traced circles around his hole, again and again, with increasing pressure until a finger finally slipped in fairly easily.

It was such an odd feeling. Being stretched and filled and knowing it was _Ignis_ filling him. Noctis made a strangled noise and clutched at Ignis’ shoulders.

Ignis laid a kiss on his collarbone. “Relax.” He was trying, but his muscles kept spasming anyway. “Shh.” Ignis kissed a trail along his chest, leaving his finger entirely still inside him.

Then finally, his muscles relaxed and Ignis began to push his finger in and out in a steady rhythm. Just as he was getting used to the strange sensation, a second finger poked at his entrance. He gasped at the stretch, and Ignis kissed him in apology.

“Bear with it, love. It’ll get better.”

Noctis nodded and closed his eyes. Ignis continue to work, eventually able to work three full fingers in and out of him. The sensation was still weird, but it was less uncomfortable. Instead, Noctis could feel a new desire churning in his abdomen. He needed more.

“Iggy,” he pleaded.

Ignis removed his hand, earning him a whine from Noctis. “I’ve got you.” He pushed his own boxers down, giving Noctis a clear view of his cock. It was larger than he had imagined, but just as lovely to the eyes. “We will need these out of the way now.” He gestured at Noctis’ boxers, and the prince was quick to hop up and remove them before planting himself back into his advisor’s lap.

“Now?” he asked hopefully.

“Just one second.” Ignis ripped the condom wrapper open with his teeth and slipped it on. Then he took hold of Noctis’ hips, rocking their cocks together again. The burn was delicious without the fabric separating them. “Are you ready?”

“I’ve been ready.”

He took hold of his cock. “Alright, push yourself down.”

It took some work for him to find the right angle, and once he got the head in, Noctis jerked, accidently pushing himself down further. He let out a ragged sob which Ignis kissed away.

“Gently.” He soothed circles into his lower back. “Take it as slow as you need to.”

Yet, Noctis could see the subtle way his bit at his lip and the tension hidden on his face. This was straining Ignis in the opposite way. Noctis pressed his face into his shoulder, giving a nod. He could do this.

He pressed down a little bit more, feeling each millimeter stretching beyond what was normal, waited, and did it again. It was agonizingly slow work, and he hugged at Ignis in apology. The whole while, Ignis just kept telling him how wonderful he was doing. As if he wasn’t dragging him out.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, he was fully sheathed inside him. “Now push yourself back up.”

At first, he wasn’t sure what the point was, but when he came back down again it felt entirely different. His muscles were loose now, craving for that fullness Ignis was giving him. Then he hit into something that made him see stars. His body slumped forward at the shock of it, and Ignis cradled him gently.

“Thank the gods.”

“What the hell was that?”

“It is your prostrate. The pinnacle of anal sex. Do you remember where it was?”

“I think so.”

“Good. Hit it again.”

Noctis did, and his hands clenched tightly at Ignis’ back. Ignis smiled against his cheek. “Just like that. You’re doing good.”

His hips were moving without him telling them to, body working on carnal desire alone. That feeling was obsession. “Iggy, I…”

“I as well.”

Noctis was too high. He felt like he would float away if Ignis wasn’t grounding him. He kissed at Ignis’ lips, and this kiss was hungry. Not only was Noctis running on sexual energy, Ignis had lost some of his own composure, allowing his teeth to graze and nip at his lips. Noctis loved it, and he hugged Ignis closer to him, his lonely erection brushing against Ignis’ abs as he rode him. So caught up in what was happening, Noctis had nearly forgotten about it. Apparently, Ignis hadn’t for immediately his hand began to pump at him with meticulous fingers.

“Cum, Noct. Cum for me.”

It was too much. Not a moment later, Noctis was crying out in release. Ignis held him as he recovered, only speaking once his body had relaxed.

“Are you alright to continue?”

Oh, yeah. He was still hard inside him. He nodded.

“Can you lay down for me?”

That required him to stand up, which sent a jolt of pain down his lower back. Ignis helped ease him down, placing kisses to his chest as he positioned himself at his opening once again. “Gods, I love you,” he said as he pushed himself back inside.

Noctis moaned. He felt bigger from this angle. “I love you, too,” he gasped out.

Ignis kissed him, thrusting his hips steady and true, and soon he too was orgasming. He dropped down atop Noctis with a contented sigh. “Might I stay like this for a moment?”

Noctis kissed at his temple. “Of course.”

A few minutes later, Ignis sat up and discarded the used condom in the car’s small wastebasket. “Are you ready to return home now?”

“Mmm.” Honestly, Noctis wanted to go to sleep right here, but he knew his bed would be way comfier. “Depends, will you sleep over?”

Ignis ruffled his hair. “You are a spoiled lover, aren’t you?”

“Is that a bad thing?”

He smiled fondly. “Not in the least. I would love to stay over.”


	3. Wedding Night: Chocobros

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my first time writing a foursome as well as writing bottom Gladio, so two birds with one stone! The tone of this ended up being quite different than I originally intended, but the bros will be bros.

Noctis would probably be frustrated that he couldn’t stop the tears from coming if he wasn’t so damn happy. His life had been one hell of a ride up until now, and he was beyond amazed that his luck held out enough for this: his happy ending. Yeah, it was cheesy, but right now that didn’t bother him. He looked from Prompto (who was a blubbering mess with a grin so large it could rip his face open) to Ignis (who was also crying, yet more discreetly, with a heart-warming smile) then Gladio (who was more grinning than crying but whose eyes still appeared glassy). Noctis shook his head with a chuckle. So, who cared if he was crying? He didn’t, and apparently, none of them did either.

They stood there in an awkward little circle, all looking toward the officiary. This wedding was a first of its kind, so it had been crudely coordinated by Ignis with the officiary’s input. It had been an arduous process given tradition, but Noctis was firm in his official decree which ceased all arguments. Everyone was thankful to have a king at all; his personal situation was easy enough to overlook.

They were outside in the royal gardens (the palace still in construction). The sun beat down on them, a pleasant reminder of all they had fought for. Flowers danced around him in the breeze, sending their scent around like exquisite perfume.

Smiling, Noctis took one of Prompto’s and Ignis’ hands. Each gave him a squeeze before taking Gladio’s hands. Forgetting the officiary for a moment, they stared into each other’s eyes, the heat from their matching rings burning pleasantly where their hands met.

They were lost to the world until the officiary cleared his throat. Noctis started, snapping his eyes up to meet his. “What?”

The officiary sighed, repeating himself in an irritated tone. “I asked if you, King Noctis Lucis Caelum of Lucis, take these three men to be your lawfully wedded husbands?”

“Oh,” Noctis said, immediately regretting it. He would have face-palmed if he wasn’t in front of half the kingdom and it didn’t mean letting go of one of his lovers’ hands. “Yes,” he said with loud emphasis to cover his blunder.

The officiary nodded, turning his attention now to Ignis. “Do you, Sir Ignis Stupeo Scientia of house Scientia, royal advisor to the king, take these three men to be your lawfully wedded husbands?”

Ignis’ smile turned dazzling. “Why of course.” His answer was followed by a tighter squeeze of the hand.

The officiary turned next to Gladio. “Do you, Sir Gladiolus Amicitia of the house Amicitia, royal shield to the king, takes these three men as your lawfully wedded husbands?” By now the officiary seemed tired of repeating the question and Noctis had to suppress a teasing smile.

“Hell yeah, I do!” Gladio looked overly pleased with his answer and Ignis did a full eye roll when Prompto burst out a high-pitched laugh.

“Ah-hem.” The officiary cleared his throat and set a stern look on Prompto, “do you Prompto Argentum of Lucis,” Prompto winced at the forced title, “take these three men to be your lawfully wedded husbands?” The man seemed to be challenging him to deny the statement.

“Hell yeah, I do!”

Gladio bumped his shoulder into his. “Copycat.” Prompto just gave a toothy grin.

The officiary looked beyond ready to head home. “By the power of the Cosmogony church of Lucis and the Lucis monarchy, I now pronounce you and you and you,” he gave an exaggerated sigh, “and _you_ husbands. You may now kiss.” Saying this, he closed his eyes.

Ignoring him, Noctis practically launched himself at Prompto. Their joined hands parted for better access. He cradled Prompto’s face in his hands as their lips met. Slow and chaste, yet utterly perfect. There was splintered applause behind them, but all Noctis could hear was the blood rushing in his ears. His chest was floating in the clouds when Ignis tapped him on the shoulder. Ignis was the one cradling his face, and Noctis felt just as protected in his hold as he did with Gladio. The kiss was much the same, yet entirely different. That’s how it was with them, identical acts felt vastly different if only because of the altered feeling behind it.

Prompto was forever his best friend, his outlet when duty became too much, his peer and confidant. Their connection was light and free and precious. Ignis was forever his support, his caretaker, his first love. Their connection was soul deep and unyielding and remarkable. Gladio was forever his crutch, his protection, his kick in the butt when he needed it. Their connection was layered and opaque and consuming.

Together, they were everything and more than he could ever want or need. The Astrals had played some bad cards, but he still thanked them for giving him these wonderful men in his life. Few were as lucky.

Instead of Ignis’ subtle tap on the shoulder, Gladio chose to get their attention with a peck to each of their cheeks. His grin was cheeky as Noctis moved to kiss him. Of course, Gladio was the one to disregard their audience for a French kiss. Not that Noctis was complaining. It was warm and wet and made his toes give a tiny curl in his cramped formal shoes.

When he pulled back, Noctis felt buzzed, head warm and floaty. “Bedroom?” he whispered.

“Noct!” Ignis feigned admonishment. “There is a reception we must attend.”

In all his kingly glory, Noctis heaved a sigh. He was right, they couldn’t just up and disappear during their own wedding reception. At least not immediately.

By the time they finally slipped away and into the royal chambers (even larger than his old ones had been), Noctis was fervent. It had been a long party. A long party full of touches and glances and feelings. _Good feelings_. He wasted little time pushing Prompto back against the massive bed. He climbed on top of him, kissing and feeling up along his dress-shirt clad sides. Soon, Gladio pushed Ignis down beside the two of them, and Noctis grasped for his hand.

Most of the time they broke into pairs like this; it was easier and less time-consuming. But tonight was different. It wasn’t just sex; it was a celebration of life and love. Noctis could already feel their intentions thick in the air. Each of them craved for that connection with one another, and none of them were in a hurry.

So, Gladio abandoned Ignis’ chest to lean over and kiss Noctis. There was movement beneath them as Prompto and Ignis began to kiss as well. Gladio’s free hand tangled in his hair, holding their faces locked together. He kissed him with rough desperation, rolling tongue and tugging teeth.

They only broke apart when Prompto lifted his hips into Noctis’ making him gasp out. The blonde gave him a needy look, his own desperation coming in the form of pouting lips.

Ignis ran a hand over the bulge in Gladio’s trousers. “It is probably best we get out of some of these clothes.”

Gladio grunted in agreement as he began to work on his suit jacket. Ignis and Prompto followed his lead, but Noctis hesitated a moment, taking in the sight of them for the last time. They really did look good all dressed up like that.

Gladio nudged him with an elbow. “Gonna make us do all the work, princess?”

Noctis smiled at the pet name. “What if I am?” he teased.

Smirking, Gladio tackled him and tore off his suit jacket and undershirt in quick movements. “Still a pampered brat?”

“Hmm, now I want to make you do all the work.”

Gladio jerked his head toward Ignis and Prompto. “What’d they do?”

Noctis smiled cheekily. “Nothing. Pillow princess is for you alone.”

“Shit.” Gladio shook his head. “You love giving me a hard time, don’t you?”

Prompto came up beside Gladio and threw an arm around his neck. “You make it too easy.”

“You, too? Come on, Iggy, you’re on my side at least, aren’t you?”

Ignis tapped his chin in thought. “Am I?”

Gladio groaned, and the rest of them laughed. Then Gladio smirked mischievously. “K, then princess. What is it you want from me tonight? Want to be fucked right into the sheets, or would you rather I ride you like the champ I am?”

Gods, either sounded nice. But, so did Prompto giving him head, which was only possible with the former. “Wreck me up, big guy.”

Gladio undid his trousers before Noctis’ own. He pushed both garments out of the way, then locked eyes with Prompto. The blonde smirked as Gladio shoved fingers into his mouth. He gave an exaggerated show of licking at the digits, closing his eyes and slurping.

“Yeah, that’s good, Prom.”

Prompto hummed as he pulled off the slickened fingers. Then he turned away to make out with Ignis again.

Noctis spread his legs wide for Gladio, but instead of reaching toward him, the shield reached behind himself.

_Oh._

“Gladio! You ass!”

Gladio snorted. “Come on, you love this ass.” He rocked his hips forward knocking their cocks together.

It was true, but that was beside the point.

“You snooze you lose, princess. If you’re just gonna lay there, you might as well let me take what I want.”

Noctis crossed his arms in a pout. “Fine. I am _totally_ just gonna lay here now.”

Gladio shrugged. “Suit yourself.”

Noctis couldn’t see his hand as it worked, but he could tell when he inserted one, then another finger. Gladio’s thigh muscles clenched, and he bent over himself releasing a ragged gasp. Gladio was a powerhouse top, but gods was he a beautiful bottom. It took all his self-restraint not to pull him down into a kiss.

“Heh, heh. Like what you see?”

It was surely obvious, but Noctis was too stubborn to voice his agreement.

Gladio reached for his own erection, pumping himself to full hardness. Noctis watched his hand work with acute focus. He kind of regretted beginning this game. That cock would taste wonderful in his mouth right now.

Gladio just smirked at him knowingly. “Hands to yourself, princess. You’re following my lead.”

He was good at this game. Noctis knew he did not need long to prepare; he was prolonging this on purpose. And not even touching him at that. As if mocking him as well, Prompto released a shuddering moan as Ignis ate him out not a foot away.

“For gods sakes, Gladio. Just ride me already!”

Gladio chuckled and straddled his lap. “Is it too hard to ask nicely?”

“When you’re teasing me like this, yeah.”

The shield gave him an appeasing kiss and rocked his stretched hole over the length of him. He didn’t sink down, but it was enough to make Noctis’ taut nerves dance in pleasure.

Screw it, he’d take this loss. His hands fell to Gladio’s hips and pushed him further down on his cock. “Just ride me already! Please?”

Gladio laughed again but took mercy on him. He took him in slowly, inch by agonizing inch, and Noctis bit his lip to keep from slamming up into him.

“Ahh,” Gladio moaned once he was fully sheathed inside. He was still for a moment before lifting himself up on powerful thighs and letting himself fall back down with force.

_Finally._

Rational thought escaped Noctis for a time, and he missed Prompto moving down to suck at Gladio’s cock. One moment he wasn’t there, and the next he was, taking that thick cock down his throat with expert skill. At this angle, Noctis or Ignis would have ended up gagging at least once, but Prompto took each upward thrust of his hips like a champ.

It was a wonderful show and Gladio was sucking him in like he was the best sort of meal, but Noctis was pouting again. He had wanted to feel that mouth…His eyes found Ignis, who was palming at himself lazily.

“Iggy?” he nearly whined. His hole was feeling lonely, okay?

Ignis licked his lips. “It is a tempting offer, but what about Prompto, here?” He set a gloved hand on Prompto’s naked ass, and the blonde hummed at the contact. “He’s working so hard to be a good boy.”

Shit. Did this count as two losses, or three?

Not waiting for an answer, Ignis pushed into Prompto, who lifted his head with a gasp.

“Oh, Iggy,” he gushed before getting back to work on Gladio’s cock.

Growling, Noctis pushed himself up so he could kiss at Gladio’s lips then neck. “You guys are being such jerks.”

“Yeah, cause my ass is so unpleasant,” Gladio said, clenching his muscles around him.

“ _I_ wanted a blowjob.” He was definitely whining now.

Gladio grinned. “I know.”

Noctis shoved at his shoulder.

Prompto raised his head again. “Aw, don’t pout, Noct. I can always suck you off later.”

True. Noctis settled back down on his back, hands forcing Gladio’s hips down just that much faster. His own pushed upward, meeting his now steady rhythm.

Gladio was getting close, by the twist of his face and gleaming sheen of sweat along his chest. Ignis leaned across Prompto’s back to kiss at one of his nipples, and Gladio’s hips buckled jerkily. His hand found the backs of his and Prompto’s heads, holding them lovingly.

“I’m nearly there.”

Prompto’s bobbed his head enthusiastically making loud squelching noises. Noctis thrust up with more force, right where he knew his prostate was.

Gladio threw his head back, moans turning into breathy gasps. His thigh and rectal muscles clenched right before his entire body shuddered with his release. He slumped forward, breathing hard and placing lazy kisses to Noctis’ chest.

Ignis managed to move in time, but Prompto allowed himself to be squished between him and Noctis as he milked him of all he was worth. Once he finished, he pushed at Gladio to give himself room to move out. Now, his own moans were quick and shaky as well.

Noctis continued to rock into Gladio slowly, placing gentle kisses into his hair. “Hey, Prom?” Prompto’s gaze was foggy. Noctis stroked down his cheek, wiping away a spec of white. “Come here.”

Prompto craned his neck forward, and Noctis held Gladio securely to his chest, so he could move to meet him half-way. It was a sloppy kiss, but it was that added boost Noctis needed.

Prompto was shaking, mouth open even after Noctis pulled back. Ignis looked fairly composed (but he usually did). The advisor’s hand stroked along Prompto’s shaft.

“Come on, dear,” he whispered into Prompto’s ear. “No need to hold back.”

The floodgates were open. A string of incoherent curses fell from his mouth as his body gave a hard shudder.

“Shh,” Ignis soothed, kissing at his shoulder and stroking him through his orgasm.

Gods. Prompto was a hot mess, and it went straight to Noctis’ cock. Finally, he could feel himself on the edge. All he needed to do was take that last step off it.

“Ignis.”

Ignis read his eyes, leaning in for the kiss even before Noctis moved forward. And then somehow, remarkably, they came together, cries of pleasure mixing between them, faces pressing impossibly close.

Noctis rolled to his side so he could lay Gladio on the bed and pull out fully. He tucked the muscly shield in his arms and planted his chin atop his head while watching Ignis do the same with Prompto. They were laying close enough together for Ignis to wrap his arm around Noctis’ back.

“How you doing, big guy?” Prompto asked, poking at the shield’s cheek.

Gladio snorted. “Still in heaven after that workmanship of yours.”

Prompto wiggled happily. He gave him a quick kiss before meeting Noctis’ eyes. “See? That is how you go about getting blowjobs.”

“Hey, I teased Gladio, not you.”

“Still,” he said with a mock frown.

Noctis jabbed him in the side, cracking a smile when he wiggled in an attempt to get away.

“No fair! You know I’m ticklish!”

“And you know you give the best blowjobs in Eos.”

Prompto’s face was glowing red, most likely from pride as well as laughter.

Ignis pressed his face into Prompto’s hair. “That you do. But don’t forget that you are just as worthy of receiving them as giving them.”

“Ah, shucks, Iggy. You are the freaking sweetest.”

Ignis chuckled. “I am merely stating fact. Perhaps his Majesty would return the favor since he is so adamant about getting your mouth on him.”

“Fine, I’ll earn my keep” Noctis surrendered. “We can do that in a bit, right now, I just want to stay like this for a while longer.”

“Oh, yeah, totally. This is super comfy,” Prompto said.

“You feeling safe and loved, chocobo? Or do you need cuddled even more?” Gladio pulled Prompto closer against him so that he was fully encased in chest and limbs.

“Ah!” he exclaimed. “Now that’s what I’m talking about.”

Noctis shook his head with a fond smile. “You’re such a dork.”

“Uh, huh. I’m your dork.”

Noctis was pretty sure his tail would be wagging right now if he had one.

“Mm,” Ignis sighed. “I would say this wedding was a success.”

“Totally,” Gladio agreed.

“Did you see how annoyed the officiary was?” Prompto asked. “It was great!”

“I may just have to sentence him.”

“Interesting.” A wicked smirk formed on Ignis’ face. “How does confinement while watching the four of us flirt sound as punishment?”

“I like the way you think, Specs.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'll leave it at these since the week is not actually being run and I don't have any set ideas for the next prompts.


End file.
